Marked
by The Turtle Lady
Summary: What happens after the Shikon Jewel? Just some InuYasha and Kagome fluff. Something I came up with on a boring Saturday afternoon. Oneshot. Rated T for safety. :


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inu-Yasha or any of the other characters in this story. The very talented Takahashi-sensei (Rumiko Takahashi) does. Boo for me. 

"Marked"

After finding the remainder of the Shikon shards and purifying the Jewel of Four Souls, Kagome returned home. She pined away after Inu-Yasha and he after her, but he, being so stubborn, would never come get her. His exact thoughts were, "Feh, she's nothing but a human wench. What am I worried about?" Kagome, after about a month of this separation, swallowed her pride and went through the well one last time to find him, to say…. Say what?

She jumped out of the well and landed on his head, as he was sitting right there thinking about her, sniffing one of her old uniforms. She just looked at him for half an hour until he noticed her. He reacted _very_ strangely… he swept her up and bit her neck. As two tiny rivers of blood flowed from the spots where his fangs had pierced, he would lick the blood from her neck… She shivered at his touch. She looked at him and said, "Inu-Yasha, I missed y-" She was cut off, distracted as Inu-Yasha licked her neck again. "I missed you so bad…" She started to cry. Inu-Yasha wiped her tears with his fire-rat kimono, the red still as bright as it had been nearly two years ago, when this whole mess started… He looked at her and couldn't hold it any longer. He covered her trembling lips with his own, and allowed in that kiss all of the passion he had forced himself not to feel. All of his carefully built walls fell. He was so lost in his love for her, some that he didn't even know he had, that it took him awhile to realize that Kagome was pulling away.

"I'm going back," said Kagome. Inu-Yasha grabbed her wrists.

"Whom are you going back to?" Jealousy and possessiveness flashed in the hanyou's eyes.

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked, one leg over the well edge. "Let me go!"

"I've marked you," said Inu-Yasha.

"Wha-"

"You're mine!" Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome out of the well and wrapped his arms around her. "You've been marked!" He buried his face in her hair. "I've got your blood! And you, you've got mine! Don't you know? All of those wounds, those poisons you removed from me, with your own sweet mouth!"

Kagome had passed out. He hugged her tighter and then laid her down by the well. He watched her deep slumber for a few hours. After a while, he walked to the other side of the well and lay down. He was in a deep sleep when Kagome finally came to. She saw her Inu-Yasha lying on the side of the well, face-up but sleeping.

She crawled on top of him. Her ear was pressed against his chest to hear his heartbeat, while her hands rubbed the base of each doggie-ear. A deep rumbling came from him, almost like a canine purr. Kagome giggled, and then murmured, "I'm glad I'm marked." Inu-Yasha opened one golden eye.

"So will you stay with me? Will you be my woman?" His voice was husky, his look one Kagome had never before seen, not even when Inu-Yasha had been so amorously kissing the miko Kikyo, when he had said that he loved her. Kagome had been so jealous then, so hurt that Inu-Yasha had chosen his old lover instead of her. Of course, she had barely known Inu-Yasha then, and already she had fallen in love with him.

Then they had fought the spider demons.

She could not be there with him for some of the battle, but in the end, she showed up to support him. He was in his weak human form than, further weakened by the strenuous battle with the spider-demons. He had been in a delusional state, Kagome could see that clearly. He had looked at her with warmth in his eyes instead of contempt. And then he asked the question that clinched the delusional state for him, and sure as heck convinced her.

_He asked for her lap._

He did.

And once Kagome had laid his head comfortably in her lap, he had told her she smelled good. Kagome knew he was delusional. But he was so, so… sincere, when he complimented her! If she wasn't in love with him before, she definitely fell hard for him on that day. Now, as she pondered his question, she felt sure of the answer. She had been sure since the day she met him and rubbed his doggie-ears. She brought her face to his, and smiled.

"Of course I'll be your woman…" She giggled and looked him square in the eye. "But you'll have to be loyal to me, you-" Inu-Yasha put his hand over Kagome's mouth and gave her an intense look.

"Who do you think I am, Miroku?" He brushed a hair off from her face. "We are permanently marked as mates, Kagome. I will never leave you." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're mine," he said, his voice husky again.

"And I'm glad," said Kagome. She rested on top of him, and Inu-Yasha soon fell asleep. "I'll stay with you forever."

Fin

Epilogue: I bet you're wondering what happened to everyone else, huh? Well, one year after the above happened, Kagome's mother and grandpa died in a train accident on the way to Kyoto. Sota came back to the feudal age with Inu-Yasha and Kagome, and promptly fell in love with Rin. Sessho-maru and Kagura have gotten together, and it's a miracle she wasn't killed by the defeat of Naraku and the purification of the Shikon jewel. Miroku and Sango now live in a hut next to Kaede's in the village, and have four kids with another on the way… Kagome and Inu-Yasha have a little girl named Shinju, and Kagome's got word that she's pregnant with twins. Shippo got together with Soten (Remember Soten? The little she-demon from the Thunder Demon tribe?) Kirara is just a pet for Sango and Miroku's children, and everyone's happy. Even Myoga found a mate; her name is Hotaru and she is also a flea demon. Soooooo… The End.


End file.
